


Dick Pic

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green always tries to find a way to let Red know he's one step ahead. Red always finds a way to throw it back in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpumpumbum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpumpumbum/gifts).



> Prompt was '"Imagine your OTP drawing something for one another." But with Red and Green. Green draws a dick.'

Because Green was so eager to gloat about how he was always three steps ahead of Red on his Pokémon Journey (or as Green called it, Triumph of the Entire Fucking Kanto Region), Red would often find notes addressed to him tucked in odd places. Signs, shop shelves, left with the nurse at the Pokémon Centre, Green always found a way to let Red know he was beating him. Red hadn’t even realise it was a contest until the note written on the Pewter City sign saying ‘GREEN was here. RED IS A LOSER!!!’

They were all something to that extent, until Red was beating Team Rocket out of Silph Co and one of the hostages stopped him to hand him one of Green’s notes. Gritting his teeth, Red unfolded it to find a really bad, really inaccurate drawing of a dick.

Green was only one floor ahead and he demanded a battle.

Red held up the note.

"Oh, you got that, then," Green sneered.

"Have you ever seen a dick before?" Red asked. "The quality of this suggests otherwise, is all."

"What?! Shut the hell up!"

Red shrugged. “I could show you, if you want. But you’d have to beat me in a battle.”

"I DON’T — THAT’S NOT — SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

After he won, Red sighed, “Pity. I could’ve made you see stars.”

After that, there were no more notes.


End file.
